Secrets Behind Emerald Eyes
by Disturbedvixen
Summary: Sort of an 'evil Kurama' fic. Kurama isn't as sweet an innocent as we think. Infact, he enjoys the thrill of killing in demon-form so much that Youko is slowly gaining control of his consciousness! Are his human friends safe from Youko? R&R Please!
1. Ch 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything!

**A/N:**  _This is just an idea I had. I may change up some things later on, but Kurama will mostly be like he is described in this story.  _**Flames are accepted!**_ If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me._

**Kurama's POV**~~~

The scent of fear was high and it was growing stronger with each passing breath as I cornered the weak human.  She was injured.  There was no way she could escape.  With the charms of my demon form, I could easily control her mind but the thrill of hunting and cornering something weak and inept was more of the goal of tonight's hunt.  The look in her eyes was incredible.  The helplessness . . .the fear . . .

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged me. "What did I do to you?"

"You're existing," Hiei remarked, providing the verbal actions.  "You're human and as anyone knows, humans are the lowest creatures apart from plants."

"Plants are useful," I said, reminding him that part of my expertise was Botany.

"Yeah, okay then. Humans are the lowest," Hiei corrected.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, obviously not understanding the meaning of the phrase. She bowed her head, clutching her sprained ankle.

I lifted her chin and looked into her hazel eyes.  The fear was gone and replaced by a look of defeat.  It wasn't as wonderful as the look of fear. I wanted the fear.   I stood and glanced at Hiei.  "You took all the fun out of it," I said disapprovingly.  "She isn't afraid anymore. I haven't any interest left in her." I waved my hand at her. "Do as you wish to her."  

He gave me a smirk.  "You're too generous.  I told you that you've become too picky and soft."

I smiled at him.  "Say what you wish but if you must know, I have a certain taste and style as to what I want done. You only take pleasure in the kill. I, on the other hand, prefer to play a little game of cat and mouse."

He shrugged and turned the sheath of his katana around on his waist to have it within reach and pulled the silver blade out it.  He held it casually as if it were a mere flower or a child's toy—technically, to him; it was indeed a toy to torture with.  He stood above the human child.  "You can call me Hiei.  I'll be your prosecutor tonight.  Any last words? He asked.

I shook my head in amusement.  Even if the last words of a victim were to be honored, Hiei went by his own codes. The last words of a victim were only something to mock.

"Please, mister, don't hurt me," she whispered again.

Hiei stroked his chin as if deciding upon it.  "Hmmm.  No." He held his katana out, allowing the tip to touch her throat.  "What do you say, Kurama? Slow and painful or quick and easy?"

"I have said for you to do as you wish."

I watched as he butchered the girl.  He had cut a gash into her throat first to drain her of most of the blood and began to carve at her young body.

"What now?" Hiei asked.

"Oh, I don't know.  You can decide." 

"You know, you shouldn't be picking on little kids."  The voice came from the shadows of the alley.  It was a male's voice. I could tell by the scent that seeing Hiei and I in demon forms was intimidating to him but that he had no choice but to confront us.

**Normal POV**~~~

The male stepped out of the shadows and stood with his hands in his pockets.  He shook his blonde hair out of his blue eyes and looked at the two demons.  

"Who are you to speak?" Hiei asked, positioning his sheath once again from his back to his waist for easy reach.

"I'm a Spirit Detective.  The name's Orin and as a Spirit Detective, I have the right to beat both of your faces in," he said, ignoring Hiei's smirk.

"Ooh, look, Kurama, a Spirit Detective all on his own," Hiei cackled.  "Reikai chooses pitiful humans for this job." He looked at Orin in disgust.  "He doesn't even look decent."

Orin scowled.  "I'm not worthless and look at you!  You've got eyes all over you and you can't see that I'm going to kick your ass!"

"He's whining like a small child already."  Hiei looked at Youko.  "Since you let me take the girl, you can have the Spirit Detective."

Youko shrugged and let his ears twitch, a sign that he was amused and pleased at the offer.  "I'll try not to have too much fun.  I know how much you like challenges."

"Him? _Please_," Hiei laughed.  "He's no more of a challenge than the human girl."

"I was only speaking out of respect."  

Hiei raised an eyebrow to question why Youko would 'respect' Orin.

Youko laughed.  "I meant that you must respect one who willingly walks into our midst.  Most run from us."

Orin tapped his foot in frustration.  "You talk too much to be a pretty boy demon," he snapped at Youko.

Youko smiled and bowed in mockery.  "You flatter me." He straightened and held up a hand, gesturing for him to come forward.  "If it pleases you, you may go first," Youko replied.

"No problem."  Orin cracked his knuckles and began to attack him.


	2. Ch 2

**A/N:** Wow.  I didn't think I'd get so many reviews! I was hoping to get maybe 2 or 3 at the most and here I got over 10!  Thank you for all of the reviews! As promised, I'll write more.  Flames are accepted as usual!  

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH! I own Orin and whoever else that isn't a native of the manga or anime. 

**Reminder:** Okay, incase you forgot, Orin is the Spirit Detective Youko Kurama and Hiei ran up against in the previous chapter.  Note: Yusuke isn't a Spirit Detective just yet. Orin was there first!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~~Orin's POV~~**

I wasn't sure of what the guy was, but I knew that he was strong.  You could tell by looking in his eyes. He had sort of amber colored eyes.  I guess you could've said he had gold colored eyes.  I think he was some sort of weird breed of fox.  The ears and the tail seemed to be a sign, but I couldn't be sure.  He had the sort of '_angelic_' look that chicks would love.  His voice was annoying to me. It was low and gentle.  More like an evil purr than actually talking. Yeah, so anyway, I went at him, punching every inch of him that I could see.  That didn't do too good. He dodged all of it and managed to block my fastest punches.  He was so fast it was scary.  Damn. Why did I even agree to this Spirit Detective shit? 

I ducked under one of his blows.  It was so fast that I could barely see it! Even so, I knew he wasn't trying.  I pushed my hair out of my eyes.  Heh, I knew why I agreed to this.  Me with my teenage brain was going "Hey, I bet being a Spirit Detective will make you a chick magnet!" That was bullshit. I shoulda known that from the start. Being a Spirit Detective made you a _demon_ magnet. All demons wanted to kill you. Isn't this a fun job? Note the sarcasm in my voice.

I ran at him again.  It was still no good.  I was getting tired too quickly and this fox or whatever he was wasn't even breaking a sweat.  He smiled at me in this teasing way that was starting to get on my last nerves.  He swung his right arm out in a graceful arc.  Some weird plant thing went around his arm.  It had sharp teeth too! What exactly was this guy?!  The snapping plant knocked me to the ground. I couldn't get up. I felt too tired.

"Do _something_ to him, Kurama.  You're toying with him," the green demon with the eyes everywhere said.  At least I knew who the fox-or-whatever demon was.  

Kurama turned to the green demon with the same half smile that was pissing me off.  "I take pleasure in toying with humans. Please leave me to what I enjoy doing. I don't tell you how to torment your prey."

The green demon shrugged and leaned against the alley wall with his arms crossed.  "Yeah, whatever. You take too long."

"My Death Plant likes to play just as much as I do. I am a kitsune after all." The—death plant, was it? —Snapped as if agreeing to the green demon.

"Whatever your plant is going to do, do it quick, he's getting up."

**~~Normal POV~~**

Orin struggled to his feet, breathing heavily.  Youko looked down at him.  "Forgive me for not allowing you to hit me.  Should I have stayed still?"

"Shut up and see if you can hit me again."

"I believe I can do much better than that."  The Death Plant stretched out to wrap around Orin, keeping him from taking in any air.

"You . . .aren't . . .shit . . .with . . .out . . .y-your . . .plant thing!" Orin managed to sputter as his face turned a slight shade of blue.  The Death Plant ripped at his throat.  Blood poured from the wound.

"Perhaps.  Why get rid of that which is useful?" Youko replied.

Orin struggled, trying to worm out of the Death Plant's grip. That was, obviously, not going to happen anytime soon.

"Hmm. . .it seems you're still capable of breathing. . .that shouldn't be possible," Youko murmured thoughtfully.  He noticed that Orin was holding his breath, doing his best to ignore the pain.  The Death Plant pressed Orin against the brick wall of the alley.  "Now, his diaphragm," Youko ordered.  The plant tightened around his waist, but Orin was still breathing, even if it was with difficulty.

Youko hit Orin in the stomach, knocking all the air out of his system.  Hiei groaned.  "You're boring me!" he snapped.  He touched his sheath.  "Let me finish him!"

The Death Plant devoured Orin in one easy gulp.  "It seems that my plant preferred to eat him." Youko shrugged.  "Now what?  We killed yet another Spirit Detective."  He withdrew the Death Plant and returned to his scarlet-haired human form.

Hiei returned to his human form and threw his cloak back over him.  "Don't ask me.  Don't you have something to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night or afternoon?"

"I don't know; both, I guess."

Kurama thought over it.  "I have menial human chores. I have to complete homework, and do other things.  Perhaps you could come over?  I would appreciate the company."

"You need to get a life.  Why do you enjoy living as a human?  It's disgraceful."

"It hides the fact that I'm a well-known demon.  Are you going to come over?"

"I don't know. . ."

"If you don't, your night escapades will be unassisted.  If some worthless human, as you call them, catches sight of you, don't expect me to come running to save you."

"What can a human do?" Hiei scoffed.

"What can a human do?! I'll tell you, you worthless demon! You killed my little sister!" a teenage girl said. 

Kurama and Hiei turned to face her.  The girl was very pretty.  "Hn.  Look at her," Hiei replied.  "Girl, do you think that you'd want to risk marring your pretty face?"

The girl scowled.  "Pretty face my ass!  I've watched you fight. You can't do anything. That Spirit Detective was too full of himself.  Fight me.  My parents were both *Ki-wizards!" 

"Yeah, that scares me," Hiei murmured.  He shrugged.  "Fine. You wanna fight, we'll fight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*ki-wizard ~ some people probably know it as _chi_ wizard, but since _chi_ is blood, and _ki_ is spirit, I'm going to use the word ki.


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I the other characters are MINE!

Thank you for the reviews!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Normal POV~

The girl pulled her jacket off and threw it to the ground.  She wore a tank top.  On her waist was a pouch full of something that looked small and light.  "You aren't scared, are you?" she asked Hiei.

Hiei gave his usual smirk and drew his katana in a quick, fancy move.

"You're going to fight me, are you?"  She glanced at Kurama.  "What about you?"

Kurama gave her a silent look, allowing her to take it as a no.  She scowled at the neutral look and focused her gaze on Hiei.  "Come on, demon, I'm waiting to kick your ass."

Kurama sniffed the air gingerly, taking in the girl's scent.  A small frown appeared on his lips.  The girl didn't smell right.  It wasn't that the smell was offensive; it was purely feminine.  The scent gave the impression that something else was up with her.  She knew something about the two of them.  She wasn't giving the true impression of what she was.  "Hiei, keep your guard up.  Her scent . . .she's hiding something," he warned the fire demon.

Hiei fell into his normal stance, his Spirit Energy enveloping him, filling the air with his presence. "She probably reeks of human.  I hate humans."

"Hiei," Kurama replied warily, forcing the demon to take his warning seriously.

"Don't get worked up over nothing. I can handle it.  If not, you can take over for me."  He shrugged. "I _doubt_ it, but there's always a slight chance."

The girl held one hand up, focusing her Spirit Energy. The energy turned into a silver bow.  She dipped her free hand into the pouch.  She held up her other hand, revealing a small handful of small rubies.

"You're not going to _throw_ those at me, are you?" Hiei asked in awe.  

"Of course not!  Watch and learn," she scoffed.  

Kurama narrowed his eyes.  There was obviously something more to rubies mixed with the power of a ki-wizard.

She focused her energy around the rubies.  The rubies glowed faintly.  Spirit Energy wrapped around the tiny jewels, turning into arrows.  Each ruby was embedded near the shaft of each arrow.  "You see rubies, if used right, can do a great deal of damage to demons."

_Heat seeking arrows,_ Kurama recognized.  He had run into them as a fox spirit a hundred years or so.  When they made contact, it wasn't any fun at all.  They sank into your skin until the shaft broke off.  If removed, you would bleed severely, usually leading to death. He rubbed his arms at the memory.  He suspected that a ruby or two were still floating in his system.

The girl strung her spirit bow with the ruby arrows.  She shot them at Hiei.

  Hiei back flipped faster than light, attempting to dodge each one.  The arrows followed his moves.  Hiei knocked them away, slicing downwards to cut them.  The arrows regenerated and hit him.  Hiei cried out in pain as the arrows dug further into his skin.  The arrows soon began drawing blood.  He tried pulling them out of his body, but no luck.  He used his Spirit Energy as a shield to keep them away.  It worked, but the arrows continued to pursue finding a good part of his body to dig into.  He wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

"Recall them," Kurama ordered.  "He isn't in any shape to fight."

"But the fun is just getting started."  She grinned at the scarlet haired teenager.  She strung her bow with another set of ruby spirit arrows and shot them at him.

Youko's spirit took over Kurama's human form and dodged each one, anticipating when and where the arrows would go and change direction.  He used his Death Plant, testing to see if they could withstand the arrows.  The arrow sliced through Youko's trusted plant. He grimaced in pain feeling the plants' pain. He regenerated his plants and began to dodge once again, leaping into the air and moving around the alley's boxes.  The arrows tore through the boxes to head towards the fox demon.

In a swift, graceful move, he spun and grabbed the girl, having the arrows go straight through her.

"Recall them," he hissed in her ear.  The Death Plant wrapped around her, keeping her from escaping. 

"Fine!"  The girl waved a hand.  The arrows disappeared.  The rubies clattered to the ground and erupted into dust. Hiei leaned weakly against the wall for a second, allowing his energy to restore itself.  "Now let me go!" she said, struggling against the Death Plant.

Youko didn't loosen his grip.  "Who are you and how did you know about the ruby's trait to be used with Spirit Energy?  It has been outlawed in Ningenkai, Reikai _and_ Makai a hundred years ago.  You can't possibly have inherited the knowledge."

Hiei sheathed his katana and looked at the girl.  "She better not be a human."

"She isn't," Youko replied.  He breathed her scent once again. "Show yourself!"  The Death Plants tightened, ripping at her arms.

"Please, let me go," she begged.

"Not until you give us an answer.  Your stalling is making my plant hungry.  The blood of a human Spirit Detective isn't enough to satisfy its hunger." The Death Plant hissed in agreement.

"Okay, okay!"  She flinched as the plant snapped in front of her face.  "I'm a demon!"

Youko recalled his Death Plant and returned to his teenage form.  "Prove the fact."

She fell to her knees, too frightened to nurse her bleeding arms.  Her hair lightened to a strawberry blonde color.  Her hair fell into her face.  Kurama pulled her to her feet and took his outer shirt off.  He ripped it into strips and wrapped her bleeding arms with the blue fabric. The fabric turned purple as the blood mixed with the blue color.  "Forgive me.  The Death Plant gets overeager sometimes.  It's tricky to tame."  He brushed her hair from her face to study her face.  "How did you get that scar?"

She touched the scar that ran from the corner of her right eye down her cheek to her neck.  "Demons did it.  Demons like you.  They broke into our village and killed everyone."

Apart from the scar, she was just as pretty as her human form.  Kurama cocked his head thoughtfully. "What's your name?"

"Miah.  I know you two.  You're Youko, a fox demon."  She looked at Hiei.  "And him.  He's Hiei."

"How do you know us and why did you attack us?"

"You're both well known.  I attacked you because you killed my little sister.  She's a half-demon.  All you pure demons want to kill all these half bloods."  Miah bowed her head.  

"That's bull shit!" Hiei exploded.  "We chase _humans_.  I don't give a damn about these half demons!  If that brat showed any signs of being half demon, we wouldn't have killed her."  He turned on Kurama.  "_You_ were the one to chase after her."

Miah gazed up at Kurama in anger.  "Why?"

"She smelled like a human.  She had no demon trait."  Kurama frowned.  "It doesn't explain about the ruby arrows!"

"Our village was preserved by humans, believe it or not.  That's how demon and human breeding began.  There was no way for our people to go into the real world, whether it is Makai or the living world.  We were able to perfect the art of being a ki-wizard, demon, and human all at once."  She shook her head. "I got fed up and attacked."

"Kurama, I'm going to kill her.  Cut her up into small pieces and feed them to some human's dog."

Kurama looked to the sky in exasperation.  "I don't give a care about what you do to her.  I had my fun for today. It's getting late.  I need the sleep."

  He threw Miah aside and began walking to the direction of his house.  He suddenly lost all interest in the girl.  At first he saw her as an equal.  He had seen how well she was able to use the ruby arrows.  He thought that she would be someone to have hang around and to enjoy the simple joys of killing humans.  She was just a bleeding heart who associated fully with humans.  He didn't need to have softhearted people around him.  Wasn't his human mother enough?!

Hiei raised his katana once more and sliced the pouch of rubies away from Miah.  "What can you do without your jewels, I wonder?  You're just a filthy whore.  You like the humans, don't you?"  He growled.  "Filthy human lover.  You're worse than the full bred humans."  He reopened the slowly healing wounds on her arms.  Miah could do nothing. She had already lost too much blood.

"Hiei." Kurama said at length, turning to watch her execution.  "Leave her.  She's suffered enough."  He spoke so forcefully that Hiei looked up at him and sheathed his katana.

"You're becoming too soft!" Hiei growled.  "I _told_ you countless times. Living as a human makes you far too soft!"

Kurama lay his emerald eyes on the seething fire demon.  He remained passive and let Hiei's temper boil over.  "No, I just hate to see potential thrown away."  A smile etched across the fox demon's lips.  "Perhaps we'll meet again someday, Miah.  In the meantime, don't interact fully with the humans.  They will lead to your downfall.  _We_ will make certain of that."

He turned and thrust one hand into the pocket of his pants.  He walked on with one hand swinging gently at his side.  Hiei walked by his side, scowling at the loss of a victim.

"You know, Hiei, you should brighten.  Your face will be sure to remain that way. What will you do when a worthy female finds you?" Kurama said, turning his head to the shorter demon.  He smiled, making his angelic features brighten.

"I'll beat her and force her to respect me.  Simple."

"I doubt you'll do that," Kurama laughed at the pure spite coming from Hiei.

"Quite laughing or I'll rip your voice box out."

"You've threatened it enough times without doing so. I don't take the threat serious anymore."


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything! 

I'm sorry I hadn't written a new chapter in a while, but I sort of lost interest in this for a while and I hadn't been getting many reviews on this when I last updated.  If anyone has some ideas or requests for this fic, than please let me know!  

**=^.^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ =^.^=**

 

~*~ **Kurama's POV: next morning (10 a.m.)  **~*~

The memory of last night's hunt was still strong in my memory.  I had _wanted_ to kill a fellow demon, even if she _did_ associate with humans.  Didn't _I_ associate with them on a daily basis?  Wasn't I _living_ as a human?  Even so, it went against my code to slaughter demons.  Our demon race was rapidly declining.  It became sort of a goal to hunt down humans for fun to allow them to become a small population, matching the demon.

I shook my head slightly.  The desire to kill her had overpowered me, now that I think of it.  I must admit that I enjoy the thrill of hunting down prey, but killing them never gave me pleasure the way it seemed to give Hiei.  Maybe I had stopped Hiei from killing Miah only because I wanted to kill her instead.  What was wrong with me?!

"Hn.  What's the matter, fox?  Don't tell me that you're exhausted from being out all night.  Feh, you're slowly becoming human," Hiei said in his bored monotone.

A fury seemed to well up in me for some unknown reason.  I was used to Hiei's taunting.  It frustrated me at times, but not enough for me to become angry with him.  "I wish you would come up with a different insult.  This one is growing quite old," I replied.  What was wrong with me?  Did I really allow that to slip my mouth?  Even more importantly, it was something I would never say.  I didn't really care if Hiei teased me.  

~*~ **Hiei's POV **~*~

I blinked at him, thinking I had heard wrong.  "What?" I asked, surprised at his tone of voice.

"Nothing.  I don't know what came over me."  He avoided my gaze and sat at the wooden object he called a desk.  "I need to do my homework," he said quickly. 

I watched him from my usual seat on his windowsill.  I think that windowsill is the right word.  My arms were crossed over my chest.  "What's been wrong with you?  You didn't let me kill the girl.  Usually, you'd let me kill whoever I wanted." I asked him.  He didn't answer me as he sat shuffling through extremely thin pieces of wood with markings on them.

 (a/n: Hiei means paper, incase ya didn't know!) 

 I probed his mind, wondering what he was thinking if he couldn't tell me.  My head began to throb painfully.  Hn. He was blocking me out somehow.

Wait.  He, in human form, wouldn't be able to block my Jagan out.  Somehow his other form was gaining control over his thoughts.  _That_ must have been what made him talk back to me in that way.

"I hate it when you try to read my thoughts.  I made it clear to you didn't I?  My thoughts aren't yours to be read," Kurama suddenly said in an uncharacteristically harsh tone.  "This is the last time I am going to say this to you.  Do it again and your arm will be detached from your body.  Understand?"

I stared at him.  Who the hell did he think he was?  The Kurama I knew wouldn't let something simple bother him.  At least, he wouldn't let it be known and here he was, threatening to slice off my arm.  Now I was convinced. Youko _had _to be taking over.  How did this happen?

"Have you turned deaf as well?"  Kurama turned, his green eyes full of fire.  "_Do you understand me_?!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.  "Why are you doing this, Youko?"

A smirk appeared on his lips.  "You don't know, do you?  You've become too simple minded. And you say that Suichi has become soft from living as a human.  Use your worthless Jagan to see past it.  Suichi _is_ human."  The smirk left his face.  "His will power is unusually strong for a human.  He's able to keep me from pushing me to the surface more often than what you've been able to see of me."  The smirk returned.  "Until now.  Now, with his mind weakened and confused, I have easy control over him."

"No shit.  If he _did_ let you out, every race on the face of the earth would be wiped out."

"Perhaps.  I would kill everyone that is weak.  I'm becoming bored enslaved in this worthless human skin.."  He walked closer to me.  I felt his Reiki rise to allow Youko's true form to appear.  His gold colored eyes studied me, just as Kurama did countless times.  Only this time, Youko was making me uncomfortably aware that he was more powerful than me.

 "You appreciate a good kill, do you not?"

I kept quiet, wondering what the catch was.  I enjoyed killing humans.  Human filth deserved to die, but here Youko was, inviting me to do what he _knew_ I enjoyed?

~*~ **Normal POV **~*~

"Don't you?" Youko repeated, his amber eyes glowing with a sadistic light.

"What's the catch?" Hiei asked at last.  

"Catch?  Must there be a catch to destroy the lowly species?"

Hiei glared at him.  "Kurama was never actually hunting the humans, was he?  It was _your_ influence."

A melodic laugh escaped the fox demon's lips.  "You give the human _far_ too much credit.  Your precious Kurama isn't as perfect as you think.  No no, he, too, enjoys the hunt.  He enjoys the way the scent of human fear overpowers his senses.  He liked killing that lowly Spirit Detective, but that demon trash you met . . .he didn't want to kill her.  I had to take over then, but he fought me and managed to stop you from killing her as well."

He shrugged casually and raised a slender arm to brush a strand of silver hair from his amber eyes.  "I've strayed off the subject, I'm afraid.  You want a catch?  Here it is.  I can find your sister within a week, unlike you."

"I know where she is," Hiei retorted.

"Do you?"

The Jagan eye glowed faintly.  Hiei was able to see where Yukina was, but he wasn't able to pinpoint her exact location.  He scowled and avoided the insinuating eyes.

Youko smiled.  "I told you, now allow me to continue.  Join me in killing the humans and I'll help you find your sister."

"And if I refuse?"

The Death Plant wrapped around Youko's arms and snapped in front of Hiei's face.  "I think these speak for themselves, don't you?"

**Now, remember that ideas are welcome and I need ideas! PLEASE! If not, I'll do what I can without suggestions.  Now review this, pretty please.**


	5. Ch 5

Insert typical disclaimer X.  Sorry I hadn't updated in forever, but I've had a writer's block.  Hopefully I don't disappoint you with this chapter.

**~~Hiei's POV~~**

The hunt for humans had gone on for several weeks.  It was beginning to bore me.  Don't take it the wrong way.  I enjoy slaughtering humans, but I stick to my code of honor.  I usually have a good reason to kill them off.  Before Youko took over Kurama, I only hunted because Kurama had made things more enjoyable.  He never criticized the way I did things.

Last night it was all too much.  Within the few weeks the two of us had killed enough people to create the next Holocaust.  I had only killed a quarter of the large number we racked up.  I didn't have a choice.  As you can see, Youko tends to get angry in ways even _I_ don't like to think about.  When I tried to stop the nonsense, he struck back at me.

So here I am with a deep wound in my arm.  It's preventing me from using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique and from holding my katana with my dominant arm.

It's daytime now.  I'm staying against my will at Kurama's human house.  Shiori was already gone for her human job.  I stayed on my guard.  Even though Youko came out at night I knew that the simplest thing could make him emerge earlier than needed.

**~~Normal POV~~**

Kurama was reading the morning newspaper.  He frowned.  "Hiei, it says that nearly half of the population has been killed by something unusual."  He folded it and set his emerald gaze on the fire demon.  "What could it be that's killing everyone?"

Hiei made a sound in his throat.  "I wonder…" he spat sarcastically.

"You've been acting rather strange in the past few days.  Have you been getting into the sugar jar?"

"I don't eat human food unless it's absolutely necessary."

"It was only a joke."  He smiled brightly.  "But I'm serious.  I can think of nothing that would have the lack of decency to kill this many humans.  Unless this is only a medical issue…"

"We are the ones that did it," Hiei said.  He glared at the fox demon with a dubious expression.  

"We couldn't have done it.  I have a very good memory.  If we were involved in this then I should _know_."

The ruby-red eyes blinked several times.  "You…you don't remember?  We've been killing humans for over a week."

"We have?  Then…why am I unable to remember?"  Kurama bit his lower lip in worried confusion.

"It was Youko.  He's been forcing me to help him hunt down the humans.  If I don't…then he would kill Yukina."

Kurama said nothing.  He only studied the fire demon as if trying to find out whether there was a catch to his words or not.  His eyes trailed down to examine the reason why Hiei was laying his arm delicately in his lap.  "What happened to your arm?"

"Your other half decided that I needed some punishment for not agreeing to his act of 'purifying the surface world'."

Kurama stood and walked towards him.  "Give me your arm.  I can fix it."

He held his arm out of harms way.  "I'll keep it like this."

"No, if you keep it with an open wound, infection will sink in and you may need to get that arm severed."

Hiei frowned.  "Fine."  He allowed Kurama to unwrap the bandage and heal the wound.

"There.  How does that feel?"

"Better.  At least you aren't trying to kill me this time.  It's a start."

For a moment, he seemed to see Kurama's emerald eyes lighten to a gold color.

"Good," Kurama purred in a low voice.  "Because there are things to accomplish at the house itself."

Hiei narrowed his eyes.

Kurama blinked and looked at his hands.  "That felt strange…" He looked meaningfully at Hiei.  "Did I say anything unusual?"

Hiei repeated what Kurama said.

"I-I said that?  What could that mean?"

The fire demon shrugged.  "I didn't say it so I wouldn't know."

Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulders.  "You have to lock me up…do anything!  I don't want to hurt any one else!  Youko must be gaining control over me little by little.  It won't be long before Youko gains complete control and destroys everyone in this world."

The door opened.

"Suichi!  I'm home!  Oh, I see you have a friend over."  Shiori entered the living room.  She gave Hiei a smile.  "Did Suichi offer you a snack?  If you want any cookies, there are some in the kitchen."

Hiei opened his mouth to reply but found the gold eyes emerge more fully in place of the emerald.  He noted the sneer on Kurama's lips.  

"Kill her…I command you to kill the human."  The grip tightened.  "Kill her or I'll kill your sister in place of my mother."

Hiei winced.

"Hiei…do something about this!"  The gold dulled into the emerald color once more.  "Kill me or something!"

"I can't do that!"

"You're right…if Youko's will is strong enough, he'll return and take over someone else's body.  Where could I go without hurting innocent people?"

Hiei thought over it.  "Makai." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know this chapter sucked! I told you I had a major writer's block and I still do.  Since no one gave me any ideas, I am stuck with a writer's block.  Please review and if you have ideas, feel free to throw them my way.**


	6. Ch 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's thanx to the people who game me some ideas to work on!**   
  
**natsumi-chan**: I'll have them separate and the killings probably will increase...I'll work something out. Thanks for your suggestions!  
**Morphius**: That's a great idea! I'll do that then. I'll have Yusuke hunt Youko down. Thanks for the help! kitsunejaganshi: I'll have some fighting in it, possible with Hiei against Youko....but I don't know who kurone is so I don't think he...it is a he right?...will be in here. Thanks for your help though!  
**Volpone**: Like I said, you'll just make this fic look worse next to your Foxgloves if I make this a K/B. I can put some K/B moments in it, but I don't think it'll be anything serious. . What got you to read my stories anyway? Just curious. It's great to me that you, THE Volpone is reading my fics, but I just wanted to know how you stumbled upon my drivel.

* * *

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! 'Dammit! What now?!' It was too much for a teenage boy in the earlier stages of his adolescence. He went to bed around one in the morning. His mother had stumbled in around midnight, threw things around for an hour and passed out on the couch. Now, only three hours later, some pocket-sized communicator was making noise like the sun would never rise. 

Yusuke groaned, squinting his chocolate brown eyes tightly shut as he groped on his nightstand for the noisy device. His hand had roamed the entire distance of the wooden stand and found nothing. He groaned again. His eyes opened, searching around his cluttered room for possible places a small beeping object could hide... And in this clutter, the hiding places were numerous.

"Why does Mom have to go looking around my things for money? She knows I haven't got a dime to call my own," he muttered. "Now where's that damn alarm clock..." He got up and flicked on his room light. Naturally, this didn't do much help. He kicked aside some piles of newspapers, beer bottles, cigarette packs and clothes. He lifted something that looked like a compact. He opened it up, half expecting makeup to be in it. Unfortunately for it, it was something much worse than girl's makeup to be in his room.  
  
"Yo!" It was the toddler prince of Reikai. "Pacifier breath? What the hell do you want? It's too early for me to be up!" Yusuke screamed at him via the communicator

. Koenma frowned at him. "Aw, I was hoping you'd be happy to see me. After all, I have an important mission for you!"

"Important mission my ass—I'm going back to sleep." He made a move to snap the communicator closed.

"So, you don't like my special hand-picked missions?" Koenma said quickly before he was turned off.

"You got that right."

"So if Keiko was held captive you wouldn't care, right?" Yusuke paused, squinting at the toddler. "Wait...I don't like where this is going..."

Koenma, having found a weak point, continued. "Because you know, if you really don't like these missions, I can make sure that Keiko hears the bad news that you didn't want to save her." He sighed dramatically. "Sorry I woke you up, Yusuke." He began to push a bottom to end the transmission. "

Whoa, hold the phone, Keiko's been kidnapped?" Yusuke demanded.

Koenma his sly smile. "Oh...you're interested now, are you?" He paused for a moment to allow the words to soak into Yusuke's thick skull. "Well? Shall I continue?"

The teen scowled. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Koenma waved the words away. "I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to fuss to me about every mission." He waited for a nod of acknowledgement and continued. "So like I said, there's a mission for you. We have a pair of demons on our hands that's been killing humans left and right over the course of two months."

Yusuke nodded. "Right. And you want me to beat their asses, right? Tell me their locations and I'll get that done in a jiffy."

"It isn't that simple! These two demons are higher up on the Wanted list." He pushed a button and two pictures showed in the corner of the communicator screen. He pointed to the one in the upper right corner. "See him? This is one of them."

Yusuke squinted at it. "What's with the headband? Are the two in some kind of gang?"

"No. That's to hide the Jagan Eye. It's dangerous in Hiei's hands. How much do you enjoy barbeque?"

"Why?"

"Because, he can only _look_ at you and you'll turn _into_ barbeque! How's that sound?"

"It sounds like a whole lotta fun," came the sarcastic reply. He nodded towards the left picture. "Who's this? He looks like some pretty boy from a pop band."

"Sure. He's got the looks going for him, and of course the ladies swarming over him, but they do that from a distance. He can kill you without you being aware of it."

Yusuke could only grimace. "Perfect. We've got some three-eyed shrimp and a pretty-boy demon that can rip me to shreds, right? Where do I meet these two?"

"_Meet_ them? Are you _crazy_? You gotta wait for them to come to you! I wouldn't hunt these guys down...look, we can get Botan to spy on them and give us some feedback from their whereabouts."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "She'll die quicker than I will!"

"She'll be in her Spirit form, not in human."

* * *

Hiei looked about him. Makai looked so barren and empty. He glanced over his shoulder to see how Kurama was reacting. He stiffened when he heard the fox demon chuckle. 

"So have you taken me to this place to protect yourself?" Kurama turned to Hiei, his eyes glinting the all-too familiar hint of gold. "I doubt Makai will be adequate, but I admire your trying to keep me from harming you."

"I don't give a damn if I get hurt. It's not like I'll have many people who'll miss me," Hiei replied coldly. "You yourself asked me to take you here to protect her from your attempts to kill her."

"Me?" His laugh was gentle and cold. "When have I cared about a simple human's wish to live?" "Every since your human side had more control over your actions."

Hiei knew this was Youko talking through Suichi. Suichi was only a puppet now, Hiei realized with hate filling his veins. Youko had been a friend of his. Both of them had enjoyed hunting and killing humans. When Youko began to loose control in giving in to the urge to kill, Hiei began to hate the fox demon. Only the weak had no self-control

. Kurama laughed again. His laugh was beginning to get on the fire demon's nerves. "Suichi Minamino barely has enough control of his hormones, much less me. He is a human adolescent. Now...if you haven't taken me to protect yourself, tell me what we are doing here." His boyish features lit up in a sadistic smile. "Have you come to fight me? Is that what it is?" His eyes seemed to turn amber again, but quickly faded away.

"If I have to, then I will. I might not win, but I can run faster than you." Hiei took a deep breath to keep his hate to a controllable level. He lifted his cloak to remove a strange type of vine that he had wrapped around his waist.

Kurama frowned at them. "What're those for?"

"You know what they're for. Until the Kurama I know gets control over you, you're going to have to stay against this tree."

The fox demon cast his gaze on the tree. A smirk teased his lips. "_This_ tree?" he said. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you have a specific tree you want to be chained up against..."

"Oh no. This is fine. Here, I'll even give you a hand." He sat down against the tree trunk. He smiled broadly at Hiei's dubious expression towards his cooperation. "What's wrong? Are you going to chain me to this lovely tree or would you like me to go on another killing spree?"

Not knowing what else to do, Hiei wrapped the vine around Kurama's wrists, then wrapped then around the tree trunk. He created a flame to melt the vine against the tree trunk. "I'll be back for you in a few days," he said.

"I'll be waiting!" Kurama replied cheerfully.


	7. Ch 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Why am I in this again?" Yusuke grumbled to the toddler prince. He sank deeper into the plush chair before his desk.  
  
"Because you're just gullible enough to believe Keiko was kidnapped." Koenma grinned mischievously behind his pacifier.  
  
The teen raised an eyebrow. "Did I tell you how much I hated you lately? So what am I here for? Another one of your stupid missions, right?"  
  
"Yes. Only this time, I think you've got the advantage. From the information Botan brought me, it looks like Hiei and Kurama separated. She found Kurama tied against a tree semi-conscious. What I want you to do is go down there, make sure Kurama is completely unconscious and drag him back to Reikai! What do you say? No risk involved! If everything goes according to plan, you can be back home by lunch time."  
  
"Hm...there's gotta be a catch somewhere...but what the hell, I'll go." He stood up and yawned. "Is Botan coming? She knows where this Kurama person is after all."  
  
Koenma waved him away. "Yeah yeah yeah, leave me alone. One your way out, tell one of the ogres to make me some muffins!"

* * *

Kurama shook his head to clear it. For some reason, he seemed to keep blacking out. There were moments when he couldn't remember anything and here he was tied against this strange tree. He could just barely remember Hiei taking him to Makai, but he couldn't recall anything about being tied to the tree. He bit his lip nervously. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't figure out how to stop it.  
  
He pulled uselessly against the binding. 'It must be Youko...he must be trying to gain control over me,' he thought wearily. It felt like Youko was trying to separate from his human side, but that wasn't possible. The two shared a body. If they separated, one of them was going to die. Right now it seemed like he was the one who was destined to die.  
  
He sighed. It wasn't fair. Why was he the one who was forced to share his body with a sadistic demon? It wasn't like anyone had asked him to play host to a parasite...  
  
Kurama bowed his head. Hiei was supposed to be here by now. Was he afraid of him? Was he afraid of what would happen if he lost complete control of Youko?

* * *

Hiei pulled his black robe tighter around him. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. What if the few days of being tied down in Makai wasn't enough for Kurama? Maybe his temper had just risen with the days.  
  
He took a final look at the note Shiori had left for her son. "Suichi, I'm going to visit your grandmother. I promised to go get the recipe for the casserole. I know what you're thinking, it's easier to get it over the phone, but you know how she is. You have to be there in person so you can learn the 'special techniques' that go into it. Whenever you get home, give me a call at the number below. You've been gone for a long time, but I know that you're a responsible adult know. Hugs and kisses!"  
  
He almost wanted to laugh at the affectionate remarks put into the letter. It was something he'd usually do with Kurama's calm replies to his sarcastic remarks. But...maybe he'd never see the Kurama he new... if Youko took complete control over the mind, Suichi would never have a chance to live again. He would only be pushed into Youko's subconscious.  
  
"Damn it all. Kurama better be okay."

* * *

'Well well well...you're weakening. Your so-called friend didn't leave you with any rations to live on for these past days, has he?'  
  
Kurama jumped at the voice in his head. He realized it to be Youko. He ignored it, hoping it was enough to push it away.  
  
'You can't ignore me. I'm stronger than you are now...and with this particular tree, it'll be only a matter of minutes before you shrivel away.'  
  
"What are you talking about? Shrivel away?"  
  
'This tree secretes a strange aura. It can separate the physical body with the soul. Humans have been known to die when sitting against this tree. Demons are unaffected. But you are a human...you may have your body, but you will only be half a man now. I'll be able to rampage about and have my little killing spree while you suffer.' Youko laughed. 'And it was your idea! That's the irony of it all!'  
  
Kurama gritted his teeth. That explained why he felt weaker. This was a pitiful way to die. Youko would live to torment the human kind.  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei's voice called out.  
  
Kurama looked up at him. He smiled weakly. "I was beginning to wonder if you remembered I was here..."  
  
"I'm not that stupid." Hiei was glad to see the emerald eyes sparkling at him instead of the amber ones. He grinned despite himself. "Lets get you untied."  
  
'Yes...untie me...then I'll be free to kill! All the blood...how I miss the scent of fear and the reek of death...'  
  
"You can't untie me," Kurama said, starting at the silky voice that echoed in his mind.  
  
"Why not? You're going to die of starvation...or worse."  
  
"No I won't. Look, if you untie me, you're only going to let Youko run free to kill."  
  
The ruby red eyes blinked. He wasn't sure if this was a joke. He stared into the emerald eyes. As he stared, he saw that something was missing. The usual sparkle in his eyes was only a dull gleam. "You're not well. Go home, alright? You need your rest."  
  
"I'm not joking!" Kurama moaned weakly.  
  
"Neither am I." He quickly untied the fox demon. "Can you walk?" He blinked and fell backwards. Kurama was glowing!  
  
Kurama's head seemed to split in half. His red hair began to loose the color, fading into an off white color then brightened to a silver color.  
  
Youko stepped out of thee shell that was now Suichi Minamino. He jeered at the fire demon. "Too bad you thought he was hysterical. Looks like he was right all along...but just because you helped me reach this level of separation, I'll allow you to live." He looked back at Suichi. "As for him, he's going to die in a few days. I'd give you a cure but..." He dangled the taunting invitation in Hiei's face.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But I never liked him. What good was he to me?" His golden eyes flashed with a hateful light. "Give me one good reason to repay him?"  
  
"He shared his body with you..." Hiei murmured uselessly.  
  
"I suppose...but is that enough of a reason to save him?"  
  
"Dammit! Tell me what I have to do!"  
  
"You have to kill. Capture the souls of our victims and feed them to this human. If you stop this killing, Suichi dies as well." He smiled. It was amazing how his angelic looks only hid an evil heart. "So this time, you don't have a choice..."  
  
Hiei took one look at Suichi's pallid face and agreed. 


End file.
